


Repairs

by Cai3232



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Roughness, Wire Play, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai3232/pseuds/Cai3232
Summary: He opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly a devilish thought overtook him, he bit his lip and ground it against his teeth. It would be wrong–..b-but, if he really told Hank how he had felt that night, it would ruin them..well, whatever them there was..





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, basically I made this cuz I never finished another work of mine that was a Hank/Connor fic after I got bored with it. ;u; Apologies, have a smut fic.

It had been a bit awkward between Hank and him ever since the incident on the couch, he had asked Hank for help rearranging his wires…which had come with some unsuspecting sensations. Conversations now weren't as long and whenever Hank so much as brushed against him he couldn't help but feel his entire mainframe light up in sensation. In short, it was really starting to become a problem for Connor. However, Hank seemed to be as oblivious as ever. he didn't question Connor's recent quietness or the obvious way he has been desperately trying to avoid any contact. He couldn't help but wonder if Hank was just trying to ignore this, like he did with most of his problems or if he was genuinely unsuspecting. 

 

–

 

Hank hadn't voiced anything yet but it was really starting to become irritating at how distant Connor had become, he'd been alright for a few months and then out of the blue he just stopped being as..social. He still did chores around the house and happily played with Sumo but when it came to talking to his housemate? That was just too much. Hank had been reluctant to point this out, thinking maybe he had just been overreacting but when it got to the point that their conversations were now every other day and lasting around 7 minutes at most, he decided maybe it was time to mention it to Connor.

It was around 7pm when Hank decided to randomly plop himself next to Connor on that couch. "Hey, kid, what are ya up to?" he started casually, he decided he should enter the conversation passively.

Connor turned his head from the TV to Hank, visual unease settling on his face before being washed away with a neutral expression. "Ah, hello Lieutenant, just watching the news." he said, the casualness of his voice sounding forced. 

"Uh, you can call me Hank, Con. We've been livin' together long enough for it." When Connor didn't reply he came to the conclusion that he'd have to a tinge more forward. "So…feels like you've been ignoring me lately." Hank said, bluntly. He watched as Connor sputtered for a moment, caught by the accusation. 

"..I- I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lieut– Hank, don’t you think it would be difficult to ignore someone who you live with?” 

Hank let out a humorless chuckle. “Well, you’ve seemed to manage just fine for the past few months, tell me, what’s that all about, hm?” He watched Connor posture stiffened, the LED- which Connor had stubbornly refused to remove, now circling yellow. Hank was feeling a little guilty now, maybe it was a personal problem? “Uh…” He started tentatively, not wanting to upset the android anymore than he already seemed. “If it’s a..private issue you don’t have to tell me or anything, but I hope it hasn’t affected our-, erm, our friendship.” He finished awkwardly. Like he didn’t jerk off to those perfectly sculpted lips at night.

For the first time in a months, Connor looked directly at Hank. 

 

\- 

 

He felt called out, even with his cold exterior and the pride he felt being able to control his outward emotions, it was as if Hank could simply see through it all. “I-“ He debated for a moment whether he should lie, but decided against it, if he lied now things would only become worse later on. “Hank, do..you remember when you had generously assisted in fixing the wires in my mainframe..?” 

He watched as Hank blinked for a few seconds, remembering, then answered. “Uh, yeah, what’s that got to do with any of this though?” 

He opened his mouth to answer when suddenly a devilish thought overtook him, he bit his lip and ground it against his teeth. It would be wrong–..b-but, if he really told Hank how he felt that night, it would ruin them..well, whatever them there was. He felt his whole frame, shaking with anticipation of the lie. “W-well..I’ve been having problems with them again. I haven’t been able to rearrange them myself, seeing as the opening is on the back of my neck. I..wanted to ask for help but I was too embarrassed to..It’s had me a bit cranky, I suppose.” He could feel the guilt bubbling in his gut, but the arousal was outdoing it by miles. 

He watched as Hank’s serious look of concern twisted into that of exasperation followed by relief. “Con! That’s what’s been bugging you for the past month?, I thought you were going to tell me you were DYING or something.” Hank let out a loud laugh of relief. “God, you should have just told me, fuckin androids, I swear.” He was now wore a smile of admiration, beckoning Connor to sit on the floor. “C’mon, it’ll be easier if you sit yourself here.” 

Connor was still for a moment. “Ah, yes.” With shaky legs, he sat with his back facing Hank and his shoulders placed comfortably between Hank’s knees. He absently thought that If he had the equipment to obtain an erection, that it would be throbbing quite painfully against his CyberLife pants right around now. “I-I just need you to reset some of them, that means you’ll be un-connecting the wire’s plugs and reconnecting them.” Just being this close to Hank was wearing on his composure. He felt Hank carefully press his thumb to the back of his neck, the mainframe easing itself open when he released the pressure. Connor was now rhythmically groping at the carpet. 

Connor distantly heard Hank speak. “So, uhm, which wires should I start with first.” 

Oh, yeah. Connor cleared his throat, his voice taking on a raspier tone. “Mmm, start with the green, then the red, and finally the blue.” Minor wiring that didn’t connect to anything that couldn’t be spared for a few minutes. He felt Hank’s burning hand rub at the edge of his casing before delving into the sensitive tangles of wires. Oh. Connor had barely managed to choke back a moan of surprise and instead framed it as one of approval. He felt Hank’s warm breath brush against his neck when the man let out a small laugh.

“This must be like getting a massage or something, huh? You seem pretty relaxed.” Although Connor felt the complete opposite, it wasn’t like he was going to tell Hank that. 

“Y-yeah.” He had thought he’d be able to manage the feeling of Hank’s fingers inside his neck, but now, all he could feel was wave after wave of primal heat radiating through his core, and all he wanted was release. Connor then felt Hank’s hand move with purpose, grasping and tugging the first wire from its outlet, then driving it back in with force. He gasped, his whole body tensing as his eyes slid closed for a few moments before fluttering back open. He had to physically anchor himself to the rug to keep from jerking at the sensation, and Hank had only just done the first wire. It was in that moment that Connor realized, this was a terrible idea. Without even a break between, Hank was then moving on to the second wire, doing the same with the first but a bit more insistently when he pushed it back into the outlet, and an added twist of the plug. Oh fuck, oh fuck. He tried to stay quiet but the combination of Hank’s merciless movements along with the rough texture of his fingers had Connor practically arching under him, choked moans spilling out. 

“H-Hank, n- Hn!- not so hard.” It was as if Hank didn’t hear him though, his large fingers continuing to grab the wires, which should have probably concerned Conn– Hank grasped at the last wire, his large fingers winding tightly around it before ripping it from it’s port. He then circled the plug of the wire teasingly against its port. “What do you say, Connor?” Hank’s breathe tickled his ear.  
Connor was shaking for release at this point, the synthetic flesh of his bottom lip must have been rubbed raw from how hard he’d been biting it.

“F–uuck, P-please, Hank.” His words were whispered, a static edge to them. Oh god, he was so close, so, so close. He felt Hank sloowly push the plug into it’s port, and he was gone. His hands were almost ripping at the Carpet, his eyes shut as to savor the sharp heat that coiled ever tighter until it felt as if it was burning him from the inside out.

And then it was dark. 

-

“Fuck, Con! Are you alright!?” Hank had only meant to get a bit of revenge for Connor lying to him, not to fucking KILL him! He desperately shook Connor’s shoulders, he could feel tears beginning to prickle at the sides of his eyes. 

Connor then slowly opened his eyes, looking blessed out to all heavens. Oh Jesus Christ, he had never been more relieved. “Shit, Connor! You practically gave me a heart attack! You good?” 

Connor blinked a few times before calmly standing and shutting his hatch. “Yes, I’m quite all right, I was just a bit..overloaded with stimuli.” –A few seconds of silence. “I didn’t think..you knew.” He said quietly. 

Hank smiled, it hadn’t been that hard to figure out, Hank messes with his wires, Connor gets all wigged out cause of it, instead of confessing to him he asks Hank to do it again. He was a bit pissed at first, that Connor would take advantage of his faked nativity, but he understood why Connor did it. Besides, it was hard to be mad at the android, he had only had emotions and sensations for about a year now, it wasn’t expected that he would have everything figured out. “I knew as soon as you started twitchin on my fingers, Con. I’m not mad..I just..wish you would have told me.”

Connor nodded, looking reminiscent. “I’m sorry, Hank, I just didn’t want to tell you..I thought you would have been..disgusted with me.” 

“Connor, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” 

“Does..this mean that..you are attracted to me in that manner?” Connor asked hopefully.

“Well, before I thought you were dying and all, I’ll admit, I got fuckin hard watching you squirm and moan my name.” Hank was smiling now, a sheepish tone to his voice. Connor was blushing blue just by his word choice. 

He pulled Connor’s head down to his chest, still comfortably sitting on the couch. “But, yes, it does.” He pressed a smile to Connor’s forehead.


End file.
